Ghost War
Ghost War is the name of the four-vs-four, team deathmatch-style PvP mode on Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. It was released on October 10, 2017, while the open beta for Xbox One, Playstation 4, and PC was on September 21, 2017. Ghost War is free and can be downloaded separately for players who do not own Wildlands itself. Ghost War is class-based gameplay, with the classes listed as Multiclass, Assault, Support and Marksman. Each class has four characters/sub-classes to choose from that have their own set of perks and abilities. No subclass (excluding the Recruit) can be used by more than one player on a team, and players can customize their characters along with adding an extra character-exclusive perk. Gameplay Mechanics There are some new system additions to the game, like suppression (which returns from Ghost Recon Future Soldier) and sound markers. When a player is getting fired upon, they will be put under suppression, causing their vision to blur and making it a bit hard to detect where the gunfire is coming from. Sound markers are yellow, circular markers that show up in the environment, similar to regular markers, in the close vicinity in which a player shoots from, thus giving away their general position and is time limited as it dissappers when the player has stopped firing. Players can also mark their enemies via drone (which is available for the Support class only) spotting and/or aiming at the enemy player, or binocular (which is available to all classes) revealing their name (player name) and class icon above their head, along with an icon on the minimap. Players marked are also notified that they're currently marked with a notification on their screen and a red ring around their minimap. Game Modes Elimination Battles are best of 3 rounds and are elimination-based, meaning players cannot respawn, and will take place on random locations on the Bolivian map during random day/night times with random weather. Players cannot fully die, though, only go into a downed state in which they can be revived from by teammates. All players can be revived at any point in the match, making games more hectic and players more desperate to win. The round is won when the entire enemy team is downed. Uplink Two teams of four fight over one control point placed in the middle of currently two exclusive maps, openly exposed. The round is determined by whichever team controls the point first or eliminates the other. Ranked Players will be able to compete in a ranked base system that rewards players' skills with various tier titles ranging from bronzePointman ' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' +30% Health **'Specialty:' Focus Under Fire - A highly experienced soldier, the Pointman cannot be disrupted in any way. **'Ability Passive:' Battle Hardened - The Pointman is immune to the effects of flashbang grenades and suppression (including Enforcer ability). *'[Tank' **'Difficulty Rating:' Medium **'Boost:' +115% Health **'Specialty:' Armored Defender - The Tank diverts attention away from teammates by drawing enemy fire and using thick armor to survive the attack and hard to defeat. **'Ability Activation:' Divert Intel - On activating this ability he unmarks all marks on his teamates but in the process he himself gets marked. Teammates cannot be marked while the ability is active. *Tech **'Difficulty Rating:' Medium **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Transmission Denied - Using his Jammer, the Tech can deny the enemy access to valuable intel. **'Ability Activation:' Jammer - Disables the Recon Tower and all drones within a large radius. The Tech can only have a Jammer active on the map at a time.(His jamming device can be found and destroyed as it emits a sound of a proximity mine) *Assassin **'Difficulty Rating:' Hard **'Boost:' +100% Stamina **'Specialty:' Guerilla Warfare - Mobile and stealthy, the Assassin is an expert in flanking and dispatching enemies with silenced weapons. **'Ability Passive:' Infiltrator - The Assassin can only be marked from close range of 50m. *Disruptor **'Difficulty Rating': Hard **'Boost': +30% Health **'Specialty:' Signal Breaker - Creates chaos and kills opportunities by jamming the enemy team's HUD **'Ability Passive: Passive jamming device attached to player that negates nearby enemies use of HUD, drones, spotting, and pinging. This class as a balance cannot tag or ping other players. **Requires 2500 Prestige Points or Ghost War Pass * Predator **'''Difficulty Rating: Medium **'Boost': 30% Health **'Specialty:' Shock and Awe- The Predator focuses on high intensity combat or battlefield support **'Ability Activation': Battle Rage - Applies the effects of Adrenaline Rush for a short duration that boost health+regeneration, suppression immunity, infinite stamina, and revive teammates faster **Requires 4000 Prestige Points or Ghost War Pass Support *Scout **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Eye In The Sky - The Scout's surveillance skills are unmatched, being able to detect enemy movement in the field. **'Ability Passive:' Motion Detector - Displays enemy movement within its scan range, even through walls so in order to survive the enemy has to remain still. *Artillery **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Heavy Ordinance - Artillery uses mortar strikes to create chaos and draw enemies out of hiding. **'Ability Activation via Drone:' Mortar Drone - Calls for a mortar strike on the targeted area. *'Diversionist ' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Military Deception - Using his extensive knowledge in deception and shock tactics, the Diversionist is able to distract or even scare the enemy. **'Ability Activation via Drone:' Noisemaker Drone - Emits a gunshot sound, indistinguishable from a player firing a weapon. The drone is also stealthy - can only be marked in close range. *'Medic ' **'Difficulty Rating:' Easy **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Combat Rescue - The Medic specializes in rescuing teammates in any environment, from any position. **'Ability Activation:' Medic Drone - Remotely revives a downed teammate which has a range of 10-15m. Marksman *'Sniper ' **'Difficulty Rating': Medium **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Armor Piercer - The Sniper's high-powered rifle can hit its target through any kind of cover. **'Ability Passive:' High Caliber Shots - The Sniper's shots don't lose damage from penetration and the target is killed from one shot (varying on the Assault classes). *'Ranger ' **'Difficulty Rating:' Medium **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Jack Of All Trades - The Ranger's loadout allows him to handle both long and medium range combat situations as he is equipped with MK-14 DMR and a SMG as a secondary. **'Ability Passive:' Arsenal - The Ranger uses another primary weapon(SMG) instead of a handgun. *'Enforcer ' **'Difficulty Rating:' Medium **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Fire Support - The Enforcer is essential to teammates, providing useful cover fire which debilitates enemies. **'Ability Passive:' Advanced Suppression - The Enforcer's fire suppresses enemies faster and can disrupt their aiming (cannot ADS) and also slows their speed. *'Sentinel ' **'Difficulty Rating:' Hard **'Boost:' None **'Specialty:' Advanced Recon - A scouting focused marksman, the Sentinel is the bane of flanking enemies. **'Ability Activation:' SATCOM Tracker - The Sentinel can place a SATCOM Tracker at a designated location. It marks the first enemy entering its trigger radius or inside of it when it is launched. *Pathfinder **'Difficulty Rating': Hard **'Boost': None **'Specialty': Silent Takedown - Equipped with a silent firing crossbow making the Pathfinder silent and deadly accurate **'Ability Passive': Light Step - Cannot be marked by drones or picked up by motion detecting gadgets like SATCOM, Scout Drone, or Mines. **Requires 4000 Prestige Points or Ghost War Pass Perks and Bonuses Perks are character-specific and some class-specific abilities that add minor benefits to the character in which the player has selected. Bonuses are stat boost specific to each class category, that can be unlocked through level progression and can stay permanent until prestiging, which will require to be unlocked again. There is no limit to how many boost can be active at one time. Multiclass Perks (These perks can be utilized by each of the three class categories): * Trainee gives the player an additional 10% XP earned in-game. * Athletic Sprinter increases the players running and sprinting speed by 15%. * Steady Hands makes it so that moving around doesn't affect accuracy and hip-fire spread is reduced by 50%. * Quick Hands reduces revive time by 30% and the Recon Tower interaction time by 50% * Dexterity increases reload speed and makes weapon switching faster Assault Perks: * Quick Getaway 'when out of sight, your mark is lost in 1 sec instead of 5 * 'Safety First automatically mark any enemy-planted devices within 20 meters * Fighting Spirit while not marked or suppressed, your health slowly regenerates up to 80hp Assault Bonus: # Ammo Capacity req 7: Increases the maximum amm capacity by 10% # Binocular Zoom req 15: Increases Binocular level to 5x # Explosion Resistance req 25: Reduces damage from explosives by 25% # Health Revive Bonus req 45: Revive HP increased by 10% Marksman Perks: * Ghost Sense get instantly notified when an enemy marks you instead of the usual 3 second delay * Mirrored Mark mark the enemies who mark you * Severe Wounds increase the revive time of downed enemies by 5 seconds Marksman Bonus: # Stable Aim req 7: Increases scope aiming stability by 10% # Sound Masking req 15: The sound markers you generate when shooting are less precise, making it harder for enemies to locate you # Reload Speed req 25: Increases reload speed by 15% # Mark Duration req 45: Increases the mark duration on enemies by 1 second Support Perks: * Drone Pilot 25% increase drone battery, 25% increase range, and 30% cooldown reduction * Full Bags acquire 2 extra units of each item (frag, mines, c4, etc) and 20% extra ammo * [[Thermal Vision|'Thermal Vision']]' '''applied to drone use only, perfect for spotting enemies through dark and densely vegetated environments Support Bonus # 'Drone Zoom' req 7: Increases the maximum drone zoom level to 3x # 'Drone Range' req 15: Increases the drone's horizontal signal range by 15% # 'Stamina' req 25: Increases sprinting duration by 15% # 'Drone Resistance' req 45: Increases drone health by 15% '''Prestige System and Points' Ghost War has implemented a prestige base system within the game that behaves similarly to other modern fps titles. There are currently 10 tiers of the prestige system. Prestige can be earned every time you progress through 50 levels. Upon prestiging, players are reset back to level 1, but are no longer blocked by level restrictions to re-unlock previous classes and perks. The bonus to prestige is beyond title recognition, as players are rewarded with weapon skins, bonus skill points (used to unlock the classes earlier again when reset to lvl 1), prestige points, and granted access to new classes/perks, of which the prestige points can be used to unlock the monetary free pvp dlc content. Prestige points are earned upon activation of the prestige system. For every level (2-50) you progress, you gain points, which increase in sum for each prestige tier you climb. Along with new classes on there way, it was inferred by Ubisoft, that new perks/bonuses will be released as well, that can be attained by using prestige points unlocked in-game.